Raziel - Hero of Steel
by Azuriel
Summary: Raziel, after the ending of SR2, finds himself in a slightly different era... *Contains SR2 and BO2 spoilers!!!*
1. Prologue

Raziel - Hero of Steel  
  
Prologue  
  
  
Welcome at my first fan-fic! Let me start of with the disclaimer. I will say this only once, so people who are interested: look closely. :)  
I do not own the LoK, it`s characters, or it`s setting. I do own the games however.  
The LoK and all stuff related to it are property of Crystal Dynamics.  
  
This story is a mixture of LoK and high-tech stuff. I hope you like it. feedback appreciated. 


	2. Chapter 1

Raziel - Hero of Steel  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
Raziel, not knowing his destiny, lay weakened on the floor. He wondered, "why did the reaver attack me?"  
He knew the answer lies within himself. Unknowning of what he had to do, he stood up, and marched out the keep as unseen as possible. Once outside, he was amazed to see the landscape had been changed by Kains decision back there. The green grass, and trees, standing tall in the wind, were gone. They, along with all other characteristics, were replaced by steel and fire without flame. Raziel almost fainted by seeing this. He had not the chance for it, however, as 2 massive humps of black steel, standing almost 3 meters in length approached. Those eyes... they were like fire! There wasn`t a single emotion visible, and that scared the undead saviour."It looks like they`re long dead...". The warriors then proceeded to speak, through an unseen mouth. Their voices were very monotone. "Thou art an intruder. Leave at once or prepare to be captured for examination of thy species." Raziel, wanting to stay, attacked them both with the wraith blade. He tried and he tried, but to no avail. These enemies weren`t effected by the reaver!  
  
Raziel, knowing he was in trouble now, proceeded to attack with his claws."Their armor is amazing! i can`t get a single hit through!". Being desperate, he switched to the spectral realm. Once there, he missed something vital there. Sluagh. They had always been there, but now there were none to be seen. "Strange", Raziel thought. He regained his strength, and proceeded to the nearby portal. "At least these are still here..". He switched back to material, only to be attacked by the warriors, storming at him from 200 meters distance. "This, is a fight i cannot win" he thought, and he retreated. He ran and he ran. When he looked behind, he saw a man, who looked familiar, appear with something that looked like the ranged weapons the vampire hunters used. Only this one was longer in size, and had 6 barrels. The figure pulled a trigger, and projectiles spewed from the spinning mouths! The warriors got torn apart by all the boiling shells, eating through their armor, and killing the flaming eyes. The tall man stood over their corpses, waiting for the wraith to appear once more. Raziel, thinking "The enemy of my enemy is my friend" walked up to the man, and introduced himself. "I am Raziel. Who might thee be?". The figure responded by looking directly at Raziel. Raziel freaked out when the figure spoke "I am Kain. It does me pleasure to see you have made your way here". When Raziel looked at his face, he could see half of it was replaced by steel. One of his eyes was replaced by the same flaming one he saw on those other warriors.  
  
"What madness is this??" asked Raziel. "This is the future, child. We are now over 10000 years further in time than we were back there, in that stronghold." answered Kain. "You ask yourself why the reaver sensed no other enemies, while Moebius was nearby. This is because Moebius is not our enemy. The droids, which is what these *points at smoking corpse* are called, are also after him. He was turned into a vampire by Vorador.." spoke Kain. "But.. am I harmless now? I saw the reaver had no effect, and that they can strike me down in a few hits." "For now, yes. But we can change that, if you allow me.." said Kain. "What is Kain up to? What is he planning to do with me? After his action which made me into this, i have little trust in his actions towards me.." thought Raziel. Kain and Raziel made their way to an alley. Kain pulled a hidden lever, and a door showed. "Fascinating. I never knew Kain could build a door like that." thought Raziel. They moved inside, and the door automatically closed again. Before them was a towering hall bridged by a huge flight of stairs. They moved down, and followed a path untill they came into a large, well decorated room. This room looked nothing like the cold environment outside. It looked, to Raziel`s eyes, much like Janos` room. Very warm, with a fireplace and carpets."I must say i am suprised by this, Kain" said Raziel. "I had enough time to do this" said Kain in response. "True.." said Raziel. Both made themselves comfortable, and Kain explained what had happened to the world.  
  
"You vanished for 10000 years, Raziel. But just after we both changed your destiny, the Hylden invaded the land, and as there wasn`t any opposition, they started to change it. I hid all those years here. I encountered them before, Raziel, and i had defeated their lord, a general. I sealed all entryways to this realm, but it looks like i failed. They conquered the entire world, slaying everyone. Vorador died before my very eyes, as i saw him getting torn apart by hundreds of projectiles. The agony in his eyes is something i will never forget." said Kain. "The Hylden made this realm like their own. highly advanced, with no room for nature or rest. They created sentries who have no flesh, no souls, no emotions. Their armor cannot be destroyed by swords or spears. Only by the weapons they use themselves can they be destroyed. I destroyed one with my bare hands, after which i took it`s weapon, but it did me great pain as well. Look at my face Raziel. Half of it was cut away by the claw of that thing. I had my companion make me a replacement. This eye sees much farther than my organic one, but it hurts, everytime i close my eyes" said Kain saddened. Raziel suddenly felt sorry for him, but he couldn`t understand why he felt like that. "You see Raziel, after my companion helped me, i was amazed by the technology, and i decided to learn more about it. All my servants are droids, Raziel. They are machines.". Now Raziel was curious. "Who is your "companion" Kain?" asked Raziel. "I thought you would know by now, Raziel. My companion is Moebius.". "WHAT????" screamed Raziel, shocked by this. "Yes. He is the enemy of my enemy. In theory, this makes him my friend." said Kain, explaining. "The pillars of Nosgoth were utterly destroyed Raziel. They are no more. Moebius and I are nothing more than vermin. Our guardianship ceased to exist.". "No...". "`Tis the truth Raziel" said Kain in response to that.  
  
At this moment, Moebius came in. Raziel didn`t know what to say. Moebius had green skin, and the cloven hands and feet so familiar to Raziel. "What Kain told you is true, Raziel. I was turned by Vorador in order to live. we made an alliance, rebelling against the Hylden. I was growing old fast, Raziel. My body was decaying. I asked Vorador to turn me, in order to live. He obeyed..". Moebius then walked over to an empty chair, and sat down, relaxing. He then continued talking. "After Vorador died, only us 2 were left. we hid in a hole in the wall, which we later made into this, after the purges were done. We hid here for all those years, trying to figure out how to defeat them. We decided we needed new technology for that purpose. Kain came up with the daring plan to attack a droid, and strip anything usefull from it. It didn`t give up without a good fight, as you can see." said Moebius, after which Raziel again looked at Kain. "We examined the entire body. It`s armor was superior to the strongest on earth. It`s endostructure was unbreakable. It`s only weakness was it`s face. That is where it`s brain resides, and the face itself has virtually no armor. It is completely artificial, and thus the reaver won`t have any effect." said Moebius. "We have, however.." Raziel was interested by his tone, which sounded optimistic. "Made a lot of progress while researching the armor, and we have created a suit ourselves. We tested it, and it is even stronger than this *taps on a piece of armor, which Moebius took from under the table* which makes it perfectly suitable for occasions when one of us has to go outside.". Now Kain removed his cloak, which covered his entire body, and showed a magnificent suit of armor. Dark blue, with bright yellow accents, it looked beautiful. The suit covered him neck to toe, as the head was clear.  
  
Kain began talking about the suit, as he saw Raziel`s amazed eyes. "We forged this suit together, making sure every angle would deflect the projectiles from those weapons. We call those weapons "Guns" and those projectiles were named "Bullets". Strange names, yes, but they are also strange objects. The suit would deflect them, and the bullets wouldn`t be able to pierce it. This, combined with the fact no sword can penetrate it, makes the wearer almost invulnerable to their attacks. Almost, because we did not have enough material to make a helmet. We then left that out, as we needed the freedom of movement anyway. You see, those droids are fast, and the only way to beat them is to be faster and more flexible." said Kain. "When we heard the disturbence outside, we decided Kain should go out to observe the situation. When he came back with you, i didn`t believe it. After all those years you returned!" said Moebius with a smile. "Can i help you in any way possible? Because the reaver has no effect, and my strength is drained, I am thus harmless." said Raziel. "Patience, blue one" said Moebius with a grin. "We have big plans for you. The only thing i want to ask is: Will you approve? I will not tell you the plan unless you do." said Moebius. Raziel thought it over, and after some time he responded. "Very well then. I can`t see why i should say no." said Raziel. "Excellent!" said Kain with a smile. "Now, let me explain you the plans to you...." said Moebius. Raziel waited, while Moebius was getting his plans.. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
  
While Moebius was getting his plans, Raziel asked Kain a few questions. "Where do you feed?" was the first question. "Come with me, and i`ll show you.." said Kain. They moved to a room with a huge basin. "We create this blood ourselves, by recreating it from the last human, Moebius. Just before he was turned a vampire, he gave a litre of his blood, for us to recreate. This is how we stay alive, Raziel." spoke Kain. ""But.. has the world changed so much in my absence?" asked Raziel. "Yes, Raziel. Even more than in your previous absence.." said Kain. That last statement made Raziel feel sad. "Come, let us return to the living room" said Kain, while he moved back to the room they came from. When they arrived there, they sat down. Raziel saw Kain press a button, and a droid came in. The droid asked "What would you like to drink?". Raziel, not having a lower jaw, had to say no to the offer. Kain ordered a wine. After a while, Moebius came in with a strange looking box. He sat down, and opened the box, which showed a strange light. He saw himself, and some strange looking material. Moebius, seeing that Raziel did not know what it was, explained. "This is a computer, Raziel. It calculates everything faster than we do. Also, it is more efficient than paper to write upon. Look here, and see that these are the plans". Moebius clicked a few times on a strange device called a "Mouse", while Raziel moved over to see it better.   
  
"Look here, and see this image is an exact replica of your right arm. Now, as the reaver itself is very much useless, due to the lack of souls I have decided to use the energy it produces a bit.. differently..." said Moebius, the last word spoken in a very mysterious way. Raziel, being nosey as hell, couldn`t resist to ask. "What are you planning, Moebius?" asked the curious wraith. "Well, you see, as those bullets do massive damage, we decided to make a so called "Gatling Gun" on your arm. it has multiple barrels, and will shoot out quite the amount of metal. This weapon will of course require loads of energy to keep functioning. This is where the reaver comes in. The energy of the reaver will be used to power your new weaponry." said Moebius. Raziel was already more interested. "And what if i have no more of those bullets?" asked Raziel. "We have a solution for that.." said Kain, interupting Moebius. "When you are out of bullets, this weapon will be useless. But we will create a mechanism which allows you to drop this weapon on the ground, after which you can use your upgraded claws" said Kain again. "Upgraded claws??" asked Raziel curiously. "Yes. You see, we will put in a spinning sharp disc called a razor, which allows you to litterally tear your enemies apart. It will be able to rip right through the heavy armor of the droids." said Moebius. "This upgrade will also be done to your other claw, and as a small extra, you will be able to retract the blades. This should make life easier for you..".   
  
"And what about armor? I saw that these droids could send me back to spectral with one good hit. If i am to be able to help, i will need armor to prevent them from doing that so easily.." said Raziel. "ah yes. We will equip you with something most special. We are still in the testing phase, but it will be completed soon. Come *Moebius signals Raziel to follow him* and you may take a look" said Moebius. The 3 of them, Raziel, Kain and Moebius, walked through a maze of hallways, and after a short while they arrived in a chamber which looked like the Sanctuary of the Clans, but much, much whiter and cleaner. Raziel observed that instead of the pillars, there was now some sort of altar, with strange devices all around it. On the altar he saw his future 2nd skin. His armor. His protection. It was silver in color, and it felt like leather. He knew, however, that this was not the case. As Moebius saw Raziel`s amazement, he began to tell him about the armor. "This armor is made from the strongest material known. Neo-Titanium, Raziel. This is indestructable, but still we were able to make it flexible enough for you to use without any loss of speed or flexibility." said Moebius. "Can i try it out?" asked Raziel. "Oh grow up Raziel. Moebius already told you we`re still testing it." said Kain, slightly agitated. "Sorry... *Raziel looks disappointed* Can i ask you one thing?" asked Raziel. "What is it?" said Kain in response. "Why was this armor created? it was obviously being created long before i showed up." asked Raziel. "You disappoint me in your progress, Raziel. I`d imagined you`d ask it sooner.." said Kain. Kain moved over to a "Terminal" on which he pushed a few buttons.   
  
The altar moved, and soon, the armor was standing up right, supported by the altar to keep it from falling. "I will now show you the power of this armor." said Kain, after which he got his gun, aimed at the armor, and (so it seemed) charged up. The gun began to glow with a fiery red color. "What is happening?" thought Raziel. After a while, Kain pulled the trigger, and a massive hail of iron spew from the barrels, flying at the armor with godly speed. Hundreds of bullets hit the armor. After the hail was over, Raziel moved to the armor, and saw there wasn`t even a scratch on it. "Impressive, is it not?" asked a smiling Moebius. "My eyes are opened Kain!" said Raziel. Kain, being glad with that reaction, said "Well Raziel, i`m glad this impressed you. This was the final test, and the armor has passed it. It`s yours now.". "Kain, you still haven`t answered my question yet. For whom was this armor first created?" asked Raziel impatiently. "For me of course! We needed a newer, better armor. The one you saw me in is heavy, and loathsome to use." said Kain. "I see now.." said Raziel. "Shall we continue with the more serious matters?" interupted Moebius. "Very well" said both Kain and Raziel. Kain and Moebius then proceeded to strap Raziel on the altar, and they put all the strange devices a bit closer. It was clear to Raziel that the "upgrading" would now begin.  
  
Raziel lie there, not being able to move. he was afraid. Afraid of what might happen. All he could do is look at the ceiling. At some point, the face of Kain replaced the ceiling. "We are now going to put you under narcose. This means you`ll fall asleep. You won`t feel a thing, ok?" said Kain. Raziel nodded in approval. It didn`t take long before Raziel`s vision became unclear, and he felt very tired. Shortly after that, Raziel was asleep. "Let us begin" said Moebius. Kain nodded. And with this, long hours of work began. Soon, the foreheads of the 2 men were dropping with sweat, as they did their best to do this right. After half a day, they were done, and Raziel awoke. Raziel tried to stand up, but was too weak to do so. "You are weak. You must feed." said Kain. "I know for sure i heard that line before. Alas, where can i feed?" said a dazed Raziel. "Well, right here of course! just start sucking!" said a (obviously) very enthousiastic Moebius. Raziel started sucking, and was suprised by the fact he didn`t need to remove his faithful cloth. Soon, he was restored to full strength, and he stood up. "Let`s start with testing if everything works." said Moebius. "Try activating the reaver, and shoot a projectile at the altar. Don`t worry, the altar won`t be so easily destroyed." said Kain. Raziel proceeded to summon the reaver, and aimed at the altar without thinking, and he shot. A deafening sound came from his arm, and Raziel had to resist the weapon, for it was pushing him back. A storm of metal sprung from his arm, straight into the altar with a frightening precision. Every single bullet his the same point. "This is impressive!" said a suprised Raziel.   
  
When he looked at his arm, he saw a really big gun, instead of the blue energy weapon so common to him. "The force, pushing you back is called recoil. You will have to learn to resist it more easily. Also, try flipping that little swith with your left claw" said Moebius. Raziel did what he asked, and he saw the "Neo-Reaver", as Kain called it, drop to the ground. His claw was revealed, but the wraith blade was nowhere to be seen. "Now, act like you are about to hack into an enemy with both claws" said Kain mysteriously. Raziel did so, and was shocked by the fact that 2 "Razor`s" erected from his claws, ready to slice through an opponent. "This is truly a masterpiece. Speaking of which, i`d like to put the armor on. Where is it?" asked Raziel. "This might come as a suprise, but you are already wearing it." said Moebius. Raziel checked this, and yes, he was wearing the armor. "Strange, i did not even feel it was there!" said a suprised Raziel. "I told you before, that this armor is both indestructable, and feels like a 2nd skin. You will need training however, with your new armaments." said Kain. "I am ready to proceed" said Raziel quickly. After this, many weeks of training and conditioning took place in the hidden Sanctuary, behind the wall. "Now, he is ready" said Moebius. "Yes, he is." said Kain... 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
  
"As this armor covers my entire body, i can no longer use my wings *looks at Kain*. Will i get an upgrade to that too?" asked Raziel. "Oh yes! I almost forgot!" said Moebius, abviously suprised by this question. "I have a solution for that... Follow me please." said Moebius, very mysteriously. Raziel followed the former Streamer to another room. There, on an altar, was a device, identical in color to Raziel`s armor. "This, Raziel, is called a "Jetpack". It allows you to fly higher, and faster, and it will be as good as your own, non-ruined wings. We weren`t able to test it properly, so you`ll just have to try. This is the bulky version however, and after some more research, we will build it in the armor." said Moebius. "This is amazing! I can fly!" said Raziel, pleasantly suprised. "Use it wisely, boy, and you shall be victorious" said Kain. Raziel stood straight, allowing the two vampires to attach the jetpack to his back. "Is it heavy?" asked Moebius. "Not at all. I am much stronger than common vampires.." said Raziel. "Very well Raziel. I see you are ready. Now the time has come for your first mission..." said Kain. "Your objective will be to annihilate the patrolling troops in this area. when they`re destroyed, take their body`s with you back to here." said Moebius. Raziel prepared himself, and walked towards the "Wall"..  
  
When Raziel stepped out, he immediately closed the door again. He decided to take a look at the stronghold. What had happened to it? While he walked in the direction of the stronghold, wondering, 4 droids suprised him. They closed in on him, and Raziel could not escape without a battle.. Raziel, eager to test the potence of his new arsenal, engaged his jetpack, flied at a droid, and deployed the razors in his hands. The gatling, being strapped in his back, was not needed now. When Raziel approaced the droid within2 meters, he began to attack. The effect was excellent. The droid was too slow to anticipate Raziel`s attacks, and was cut to shreds. Raziel thought "This is good! These foul things are no match for me!". His victory did not last long, as there were 3 droids left. Raziel saw no way to hack them all, without being hit at least once, so he took the gatling from his back, and shoved it over his right claw. He sensed the reaver being present now. He aimed, secured himself (so that he might not fall) and fired away. The 3 other droids were ripped to pieces, and fell down like the scrap they were. After this short skirmish, Raziel proceeded onwards to the stronghold, or... what was left of it. He encountered 2 droids, whom he had never seen before. They had the same armor, but totally different weaponry.  
  
Double gatlings... Raziel knew his own gatling wouldn`t be very efficient, so he strapped it on his back again. He knew his claws had to do the job. He engaged the jets, and manouvred all over the place. The droids, not being able to track movement that fast, emptied their guns at the walls behind Raziel. They didn`t drop the gatlings, which could only mean one thing. This was their only weaponry. Raziel moved in, and began hacking at one. He cut through him, and flied through his torso. The other wasn`t lucky either, as his head became splintered in a matter of seconds. After these 2 droids were toast, he thought about something. "What if I just fly to the stronghold, instead of walk?" thouth Raziel. He decided it was a good idea, and took off. After a few minutes, he came at the location where the stronghold was. Was, because the lake was dried out, the walls collapsed, and everything looked dead. He touched down, and walked over to take a closer look. He saw empty armors, scattered all over the place. Their human owners were removed! No skeletons, or anything like it. "Most strange.." He walked onwards, and came to the room with the 2 Chronoplast chambers. "While the rest of the stronghold is destroyed, these rooms are left untouched! Why?" asked Raziel himself. He searched the stronghold for anything valuable. He found the material reaver... hidden under a pile of rubbish. He decided to take it with him. This was all he could find, and as there were no clues as to why the Hylden didn`t touch the time-streaming chambers, he decided to go back to the Wall, to carry out his mission.  
  
Raziel smashed 3 patrols without breaking a sweat, and after that, there was only 1 left. He tracked the patrol down, and shot half of them by suprise in the heads. 2 down. 2 to go. When they were all gone, he set off to collect all the body`s. "God this is heavy!" thought Raziel, as he carried 2 body`s towards the Wall. He went inside, and asked Kain for a solution. "These body`s are terrible heavy. Is there no other way to bring them here?" asked Raziel. "There is. Look here, Raziel. This little trolley will allow you to load all those bodies on it, and you will have to pull it to here. Once here, we will help you." said Kain in response. Raziel, armed with a funky pink trolley, set off to collect the bodies. He loaded them all on, and with a little help from the jetpack, he made his way into the Sanctuary once more. "Ah yes. Good work Raziel! I can see your new armaments were very effective." said Moebius, when he saw the corpses stacked together. "Do you have any comments on the gear we provided you with?" asked Kain. "Yes. I noticed the jetpack does not require a power source in any way. How?" asked Raziel. "This pack was forged for you and you alone. It is tuned to the very energy you exist of. It will never die, unless you do." said Moebius. "Ah. That explains yes..." said Raziel.  
  
"I noticed something else too." said Raziel, after which both Moebius and Kain were looking at Raziel, waiting for him to explain. "I went to take a look at the Sarafan stronghold, at the southern lake, and i saw it was annihilated. I saw that the knights were gone, while the armor was still there. There weren`t even skeletons. Very strange. When i moved further, i noticed something else. The Chronoplast chambers. While the rest of the keep was destroyed, these chambers were left untouched! Even the basin in the hall still stands. Don`t you find that strange?" said Raziel. Moebius and Kain, having not expected this, looked suprised, and were stunned. They did not speak for a few minutes, as they were too "busy" staring at Raziel. "HELLO?! Old guys?" said Raziel. Moebius and Kain snapped back to reality. "That is very interesting indeed Raziel. It would be wise if you would go back there later, to find out why the Hylden did not trespass there" said Moebius. "Very well. But for now, please explain why you needed me to bring all those bodies please. I would like a good reason for the fact i had to move 6000 pounds of steel." said Raziel. "That we asked, because of the fact that we need the materials, and it gives us a perfect oppertunity to study their technology, in order to enhance our own. We can also discover any weaknesses, which is usefull for you, because you have to destroy them. Understand?" said Kain. "..." "Yes..." said Raziel.  
  
"Now Raziel, let us celebrate your first succesfull mission, and the finding of the Chronoplast chambers. Have a drink!" said Moebius. "Very funny.. you might have noticed i have no lower jaw, and thus cannot drink." said Raziel, pissed. "Oh sorry.. it slipped my mind" said Moebius with a small smile. "Anyway... I would like a good chat though. What have you guys been upto?" asked Raziel. As Kain started telling, Raziel grew tired, and fell asleep.... Sweet dreams Raz! 


End file.
